Unforgotten Memories Love not Lost
by SakuraIceQueen
Summary: When you are lost on the path of life, after finding out that you were adopted at the age of 18. You find yourself heading straight back to Japan finding the lost pieces of your life. This is my story of finding love, betrayal, family, and the true meaning of finding your true identity.
1. Chapter 1 – Searching Begins

Unforgotten Memories Love not Lost.

When you are lost on the path of life, after finding out that you were adopted at the age of 18. You find yourself heading straight back to Japan finding the lost pieces of your life. This is my story finding love, betrayal, family, and the true meaning of finding your true identity.

Disclaimer ALERT! I do not own Naruto or the characters, but I own this story and the plot for it.

Chapter one – Searching Begins

Sakura's POV

This all started when I was 18 years old, after I was told I was adopted from my adopted parents. Ever since I was very young I don't remember much of my past. I was told from my adopted parents that my memories were lost from the accident I was in when I was 8 years old. I don't remember anything before then as it is still all blur in my mind. " _Buzz Buzz_ " Hmm? Wonder who is texting me? Looking down on to my phone to see that it was from my friend Kisame. I had met Kisame during my travels in Japan. You see, I am a very special kind of person who has a gift that most people fear.

I am able to speak, understand and feel spiritual presences surrounding people and myself. I use to work for the LAPD, as there medium helping them solves cold cases and murder cases all through out. You see, I've been known as a "freak of nature" with my abilities as a child and growing up. Being bullied none stops and pushed aside as if you don't belong. But helping others and save lives every day is something I look forward too. I am heading to japan to meet with my dear friend Kisame, as he got me an interview with his work place. I am excited and nerves at the same time. I'm so used to people ridiculing me about my gift, and who I am as a person and a woman inside. I know who I am, and I know my gift is something to be very happy about.

You see I have been able to talk with spirits and the dead since I was 10 years old. I was living Los Angeles, California. My adopted parents were not very kind to me at all. I was abused from the age of 8 to 16 years old from both of my adopted parents. "Please put your seatbelts on, we are arriving in Tokyo in five minutes, Thank you for flying WestJet and have a great day!" Well this is going to be interesting new start of my life. I wonder what Kisa-chan is doing. Looking at my phone I see a text from kisame saying he will be picking me up with his partner Itachi. For some weird reason, I feel as if I know this guy from somewhere and yet I haven't even met him yet. As the plane starts to land, I am getting even more excited to see my dear old friend who has been there with me through thick and thin of my career.

End POV

Normal POV

As the plan starts to land into the airport of Tokyo the young women gets off the plane to go in search of her luggage and personal belongings. "I swear to kisame, if he says or does something that wills embarrass me I will flatten him" Thought the petite young women. When walking further into the airport looking for her luggage, she notices one thing or more specifically a man holding her luggage with a big grin on his face. "Hey, Sakura! Over here!" Waving the young women over while carrying a soft powder blue luggage bag. "Kisame, I wonder if you knew where I will be and where my luggage was." Sighing for the fifth time that, sakura was exhausted and tired from her travelling from California to Japan.

"Well you see I kind of pick up on your location with your cell phone device, so I just went and grab your luggage for you". "I see kisa-chan. Where is your partner anyways?" while looking all over for kisame's partner. "He's in the car waiting. We should get going I still need to head back to the station and finish up my report for the chief." Sakura nods in understanding to kisame about his job and work. When both of the two cotton candy trio walks towards the car that was parked in front of the airport, sakura was stunned for a split second, while staring at the man that was Kisame's partner. "Itachi, come over here and meet Sakura." Kisame Hollers towards his quite partner. "This man looks familiar but yet I can't place his face anywhere… I wonder why?" thought the pink haired woman.

"Hn, this can't be right. She looks exactly like Sakura-hime before her accident and the day her parents were both murdered." Thought the tall well-built young man, in which was surprised in seeing this young petite pink hair greenish blue eyed woman who looks exactly like his best friends/cousins true love. "Well this should be interesting in the least" Thought both Sakura and Itachi. As they were all getting into the car every one of them knew something was going to happen and that the universe was trying to tell them what that moment would be.

Time skip a few hours later…

It was getting late for the chief of police. Running his hand through his jet black raven wavy locks, the young 25 years old man was exhausted beyond believes. "I hope this women Hoshigaki is bringing in will be a good assets to the police department and the forces" swiveling in his chair his looking upon a picture that was taken a long time ago, with him as a young boy in swim short along with a girl that was wearing a white flowing dress with long flowy soft pink hair and greenish blue eyes. They were both hugging each other and smiling in the picture.

"I will find you my Hime, no doubt about that. I will look for you and make sure you are safe and in my arms" sighing for the hundredth time that day. The young man looks towards the window noticing that it was getting late and he should be heading back home towards the Uchiha complex and neighborhood. Getting up the chief of police shuts everything down in his office, and grabs his badge, and coat not forgetting to place his guns into their rightful place in there holders on his hips. Grabbing his keys and heading towards the car parking lot to go home. Once he was there he started his car and drove all the home thinking about his Hime on his way home.

Parking his car next to a black Mercedes that was his cousins he knew something was going on, but for the life of him did care what was going to happen in the least. All the chief of police wanted to do was go home relax, and start his search once again for his long lost love of his life. "For once I really don't want to deal with my family tonight" sighed the tired chief of police. Before walking into the house, the young man noticed there was a luggage bag that was soft blue in color next to a pair of small black flats. "The hell? Who is over at this time of night?" putting his coat away and placing his shoes near the ones he notice.

The chief of police heard talking and laughing coming from the other room near the foyer of the house. "Hn, wonder was is going on?" curious as he was, the young man walks towards the room and enters the room seeing his cousin Itachi, and his aunt Mikoto and a beautiful young woman with soft pink hair that resembles that of the cherry blossoms. "Wait a minute it can't be.. is it really sakura?" looking a bit off about staring at this women who looks identical to the one he loves with all of his being. "Oh, Shisui! Your home! Please come and take seat. Itachi has brought someone who will be staying with us for the duration of her stay." replied Mikoto. Nodding to his aunt, Shisui takes a seat next to his cousin still glancing at the women who was talking with his uncle about what she does for living. "It is her. It is sakura.. Dear kami, thank you for bringing her back into my life once again. I know she won't have any reconciliation of who I am. But, I will make sure she is safe and back into my arms once again. I promise you that my beautiful Hime, my Koi, My Tenshi."

Will Be Continued… DUN DUN DUN!

HOLY BUNNIES! I have started this new story with a wonderful start! WHOOT!

As i will get more into I will keep up with the updates every second day if I can and have the time! LOL as the story progresses it will be a blast and who knows someone could arrive in the next few chapters! XD

Please RnR and let me know what you guys all think!

Take it easy!

Ja Ne

~SakuraIceQueen~


	2. Chapter 2 - Shisui Uchiha

Chapter 2 Introducing the Chief of Police, Shisui Uchiha

Shisui's POV

As I gotten home late last night talking with my cousin Itachi about the young women who will be staying with his family from now on. He told me this was the women Hoshigaki had insisted come and work for us as our medium. I was a bit skeptical in what hoshigaki was entitling but not put off.

Sakura-hime was the same way when we were kids growing up; she would always have it harder than most when dealing with others and how they treated her cause of her special gift. That is how I knew it was her. The way she had smiled laughed and spoke last night with my uncle in the kitchen out back in the garden.

I just know this woman is her through and through. Looking up towards the sky during this summer morning watching the sun start to rise with the red, orange, and yellow glow the sun always brings every morning. For once I didn't notice my other little cousin sneaking in after hours from being out all night.

"Hn, this will be interesting. Wonder why Sasuke is back so late in the morning." Thinking to myself, I saw Sakura coming back from doing whatever she was doing. Smiling to myself I knew she would be all right, for the time being.

End POV

Normal POV

When the young teenager finally got home from a late night out with his friends, he noticed a young woman with her hair tied back into a ponytail placed high up on her head with exquisite color of hair. "Holy, gods send she looks breathtaking. Wonder who she is." Watching the pink haired women walk towards him and towards his house he didn't notice that his cousin was coming over with a small towel and a water bottle.

"Sasu-cakes, you should be in your before Uncle Fugaku comes out and gives you a hard time." Sasuke looked at his cousin with disdain and started to walk calmly towards the back entrance of the house, shoving his hands into his coat pockets, looking back towards his cousin and the mystery woman. "I will do something to get her for myself that I will do. "Smirking to himself Sasuke continues his adventure to his room to sleep off the rest of the alcohol the night before.

As, for the young medium, she noticed Shisui was walking over holding a towel and a bottle of water. "Oh, no.. Not this feeling again. Shisui reminds me of something that was from my past, I can't remember what exactly it was. It just feels as if I know I can trust him with my life. Plus he is going to be my boss." Smiling softly towards Shisui and walking over from her morning run "Oh Shisui, what are doing up so earlier. I hope I didn't wake you this morning, I just needed to clear my head and go for a morning run" smiled the pretty pink hair woman.

Shrugging with no worry Shisui helps sakura get back into the house while handing her a bottle of water and draping the towel around her slim elegant neck. "It's no problem at all sakura; I was up before the break of dawn. I prefer to watch the sun rising and setting." Shisui said while helping her gets cleaned off. Sakura wasn't so sure she could handle being so close to him. "Why do I feel like this, and why is he being so kind towards me.. I wonder." Letting her thoughts wonder off. Nodding thanks towards the Uchiha male, Sakura and Shisui both enter house together talking about her position on the police force ignoring Mikoto who was getting breakfast ready.

"Oh my, it's as if they haven't been separated. Those two have been like this for god knows how long. Arashi, Himeko. Your daughter is safe and with us once again. Even in her state of mind with her mind blocking out the events that happened when you died" smiling gently towards her nephew and god daughter Mikoto was starting the finish up breakfast for everyone.

"Shisui can you please go drag Sasuke out of bed and make sure he is clean and ready to come down." "Of course auntie!" laughing half heartily Shisui leaves sakura with his aunt while he goes and terrorizes his baby cousin. Giggling softly sakura wasn't sure why she felt as if that was a good thing or not. "Why is this happening to me.. Why is it happening all of a sudden" sighing and feeling like migraine is about to start.

Excusing herself from Mikoto presences not sure as too what she will do, when the times comes. Walking up the stairs she can hear Shisui laughing with Itachi looking amused with his detective suit on. "Hey Itachi, what did Shisui do to his cousin?" tilting her heads slightly to the side in curiosity. Itachi raised his eyebrow towards sakura and his deranged older cousin who was dragging his baby brother out bed with each bang and curses that came along.

"It seems Shisui is literally taking my mother's advice and dragging my little brother out of bed." Titling his head in the direction of Shisui and Sasuke arguing over whose fault was whose. "Well baby cousin you didn't come home at all last night, instead you went out drinking and partying when you should've been home." Crossing his arms across his broad chest, while smirking in triumphal. Sakura nods her head in understanding towards the event that had just happened.

Giggling along with Shisui's playful attitude towards his cousin sakura was getting the feeling of a terrible migraine coming along, placing her hand on her forehead calmly, and excusing her from the three males. Walking towards her room and feeling a dizzy spell was about to happen. "Not again, oh how I hate this.." was sakura last thoughts before she passed out cold on the floor of her room.

As for the tree Uchiha males, one of them was starting to get worried for the pink haired woman. "Itachi deal with Sasuke, I'm going to go check on sakura and make sure she is all right" Itachi nods to his cousin in understanding towards his feelings with sakura. "Sasuke come on you need to get up and get ready for breakfast." "Hn" rolling his eyes Sasuke finally gets off the floor and gets clean-up for his mother.

Shisui was knocking against sakura door, when he had gotten a very cold chill down his spine. After knocking for a bit longer Shisui furriers is eyebrow together in concern over the woman he loves. "Sakura can hear me!" is opening the door slightly to not disturb sakura any less. "Sakura?" getting worried Shisui walks into the room, noticing pink hair around the corner of the king size bed on the floor. Running towards sakura and kneeling down on the floor making sure she was all right. Pulling out his phone and calling the ambulance. While keeping sakura in his arms and on his lap letting the paramedics know his address and concerns. Hanging up Shisui gently picks sakura up into his arms bridal style and walks out of the room with her unconscious.

He calmly takes her into the living room where his uncle was seated. Placing sakura gently onto the couch Shisui turns to his uncle. "Uncle I just called the ambulance letting them know of sakura out cold passed out on the floor, can you go to the station and please be the chief just for today?" Shisui asks in a very calm but shaky voice while sitting next to sakura worried.

Fugaku can only stare at his god daughter and nephew. "Of course Shisui, you take care of sakura. Leave the station to me all right?" Fugaku gets to get ready to leave for the police station helping his nephew out with this one thing. Shisui can only nod in thanks while running his hands through Sakura's hair while waiting for the paramedics to arrive.

Hearing a commotion at the door, Shisui can only worry even more than not. "Sir, we are here for the 911 call that was dispatched?" asked one of the paramedics. "Yes that was me. Can you please see to it that she gets all the help." Watching sakura get put onto the stretcher that was going to her to the hospital. "Right away sir!" the paramedic leaves quietly with Shisui coming along for the ride to make sure his Tenshi was in good hands.

There will be hell to pay to those who don't do their jobs accordingly "Sakura hold on all right, I am here now. I promise you to always keep you safe and protect you always." Was Shisui's last thought before entering the hospital with the paramedics wheeling sakura into the ER section. Watching them take her and do their jobs Shisui can only worry and get more frustrated with him over what had accrued to his love.

"Gods, please let her be all right." Shisui thought while sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come in and let him her status report. Putting his head into his hands Shisui can only worry even more, not knowing if she was all right or if there was only thing he can do to help his Tenshi. "Please be all right love. I lost you once, I can't lose you again.

To be continued…

DUN DUN DUN!

Next time sakura will deal with her memories and maybe we will see more sakura and Shisui fluff!

R and R, please leave a review! xD

Ja ne! ~SakuraIceQueen~


	3. Chapter 3 - Love not forgotten

Chapter 3 – Love not Forgotten

Well Hello everyone, here is third chapter of Unforgotten Memories Love not Lost.

Holy Cow! I had really made this chapter really really long! Ahaha, anyways please let me know what you lovely readers think. I will get another chapter out by tomorrow the latest. Please remember to leave a review it will be fantastic to know what you really think on 'Unforgotten Memories Love not Lost'! Arigato! And here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, Just the story line and plot! xD

As shisui waits for the doctor to come out and tell him about Sakura's health and her status he starts to make phone calls letting everyone know what is going on and seeing how the station is doing with Fugaku. "Please be all right sakura-koi. I am here and I'll wait for eternities too see your smile once again." Shisui last thought before seeing his cousin-in-law walk towards him.

The doctor walks out of the room where sakura is at and starts to head towards the chief of police. "Shisui, it's nice to see you here, but you came with the young woman?" replied the doctor. "Shizune, yes I did. I was the one who called it in. is she all right? Am I able to see her?" asked a very distraught and worried Shisui.

Shizune couldn't believe what she was seeing she hasn't seen Shisui like this since that awful day when sakura-chan left with her adopted parents all those years ago. "Oh Shisui-kun" thought Shizune with worry.

"The young woman is all right. She's in a coma at the moment we are just taking measures and tests to see what is keeping her in the coma. Come with me and you can see her." Smiled Shizune walking back towards the room the pink hair woman was in.

Shisui followed quietly and in worry. Once he was in sakura's room, he could only clench his hands into fists at his side with anger coursing through his body, as well as regret. Sitting down in the chair next to his loves bed, he grabbed her hand in his gently. Not planning on letting go, only watching over her and promising he will protect her and love her as long as he was still breathing.

Shizune could only watch he husband's best friend with concern leaving Shisui in peace with the woman laying the hospital bed. Shizune grabbed her cell phone as she was off for the day after working non-stop for the last 15 hours.

"Ring Ring Ring" hearing the three rings while waiting for the other person to pick on the other end. "Hello?" "Mikoto-kaasan, it's me Shizune. Do you know who the young woman is that Shisui came with to the hospital?" "Yes, I do actually. Why don't you come over shizune dear and I'll explain who she is too you. I know you will be happy to hear of it."

Hanging up her phone with her mother-in-law, Shizune left the hospital in search of knowing who this Jane Doe was. "How does my mother-in-law know who she is?" Shizune last thought while driving to her husband's childhood home.

As for the women laying in the hospital bed unconscious, her mind is elsewhere. "Where am I? What is going on? Why is everything white?" sakura thought frightened and scared looking around everywhere while hugging herself for comfort. Sakura had noticed a young woman with soft lilac hair up in a bun held by a hair clip wearing nothing but a blue spring dress with an apron around her waist, sitting down and watching something in the pond. "She almost looks like someone I knew from my past? But who?" sakura though while walking towards the women. Sakura can only walk towards the women in fright. Not knowing if she was someone to be trusted or not. "Sakura, is that you dear?" the woman turned around looking straight through sakura with the most beautiful hazel eyes she has ever seen.

"h-how do you know my name?" sitting down next to the woman near the pond. Smiling softly towards the pink haired woman, she could only show regret and happiness through her hazel eyes. "I know your name, as your father and I named you when you born." Showing a small smile upon her heart shaped face turning towards the pond the women can only feel regret for not being around no longer for her daughter.

Sakura could stare at the women with confusion and surprise. "She just didn't say she was my mother did she?" sakura could only look down towards the pond watching the scenes play out. "What are these?" "There your memories sweetheart. Just watch your memories dear. They have been locked away from your subconscious for 13years.

"13 years?" nodding sakura can only watch in fascination what each scene was entitling. "Wonder why they were hidden away from me for so long" watching the pond more closely sakura can make out the scene she remembers from her childhood before it all was taken away from.

"I remember now, this was when I first met Shi-kun." She whispered quietly not even realizing the woman next to her was smiling softly at her daughters answer. "This will help you remember why and who you are" thought the women sitting next to her daughter.

~Flashbacks/Dream World~

 _It was beautiful day in Tokyo. The sun was shining, the wind was gently blowing a breeze, and children were laughing as they are getting out of school for the summer. But, for one five year old little girl she was sitting under a tree out of sight so her bullies wouldn't find her._

 _The young girl had sighed out of boredom while looking around the school yard for her mother who was coming to pick her up from her work. But, unfortunately her bullies found her sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree unnoticed by a young boy sitting high on a branch of the same tree the young girl was sitting under. "Hn, I wonder who the pink haired girl is? She looks rather cute with her button nose and unique hair color." thought the young eight year old boy watching the scene play out._

 _The young girl noticed her major bully coming Ami Hiroshi. The biggest bullies of her class, ami would all ways terrorize her whenever she would get a chance. "Oh no not again.. I really don't want to deal with ami today." The little girl had thought while she started to climb the cherry blossom try to hide from her bully carrying her back pack on her back. Once she was a safe height up in the tree the young girl finally notice there was a young boy also in the same tree as her._

" _Wait, isn't he Shisui Uchiha? The new student in my class?" thinking in wonderment of the new boy. "Umm, excuses me. Why are you hiding in the tree?" titling her head to the side in curiosity. The young boy gave her surprised look to her question._

" _Um, well you see, I'm hiding up here so I don't have to deal with the fan girls in my class. Hey, wait aren't we in the same class?" asked the boy with a small smile in his face. Nodding yes to his answer the young girl looked out between the branches to see her aunt looking for her._

" _Sorry, but I have to go my aunt is here to pick me up! I'll see you tomorrow in class bye!" The young girl dropped her bag to the ground and jumped down from the tree. Finally on the ground she grabbed her bag and took off towards her aunt. Running towards her aunt the little girl couldn't get the new boy out of her mind._

 _As, for the boy he could only watch the young pink haired girl run off before the other girl ami could've gotten to her. "Wonder why I haven't noticed her in class?" thinking to himself quietly while jumping out of the tree himself, after seeing his aunt Mikoto pull up into the school yard._

 _It was finally the next day for both five and eight years old._

" _Sakura, you need to get up and get ready for school!" yelled a woman with soft lilac purple hair and hazel eyes wearing a spring dress with an apron on her waist making breakfast for her husband and daughter. "Wonder where that child of mine is at?" thought the women humming softly in the kitchen. The lilac haired mother can hear the laughter coming from upstairs from both her husband and daughter._

" _There you two are." Smiling at her daughter and kissing her husband good morning. "Well mom, dad decided it was best to tickle me out of bed." giggling sakura was happy in her household with both of her parents present. The head of the household was a very good looking man, strong and well-built with a broad chest, brightest blues eyes and long golden blonde hair in a low-ponytail. The man chuckled softly at his daughter antics wearing his business suit for work._

" _Well himeko our little hime is full of laughter and tickling her was the best option" smiling down towards his little girl ruffling her pink locks gently. "Awe come on daddy! That was just a cheap shot!" laughed sakura along with her dad. "Oh you two" himeko laughed while placing breakfast down on the table._

" _Hurry up Sakura dear, and eat. You have to get to school." 'Thanks mother for the breakfast, and I will hurry!" while eating sakura could only think about what happen yesterday between her and the new boy. "I hope he will be at school today. Maybe we can become friends." Smiling sakura finished her breakfast and rushed to the front door putting her shoes on a grabbing her book bag with all of her school work in it. "Bye mom and dad!" running towards the bus stop where she knows her bullies are waiting for her. "I hope today will be better" seeing no one was there yet, sakura can only think about her encounter with the new boy in her class._

" _Hey look who it is the freak with puke for a hair color" laughed Ami and her friends. Sakura could only ignore them fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. " Why can't they leave me alone for once" "Ami, leave sakura alone and bug someone else for a change!" yelled a girl that was two years older than sakura with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing the school uniform like sakura._

 _Looking up from the ground sakura could only smile at her best friend shizune. "Shizune thanks again!" "Don't mention it! It's what best friends are for." Laughing together the two girls saw the school bus coming into view, when the bus came they both got on and took a seat in the back of the bus next to each other._

 _Once at school the two girls could dread that today wasn't going to be a good day. Finding their seats both sakura and shizune pulled their school work out as well as their homework that will be handed in today. "I hope I can talk with the new boy today?" sakura sighed while looking outside seeing the same boy walk towards the front entrance of the school. "It's him! I wonder if he will sit next to me." Sakura thought happily while turning away from the window and sitting at her desk with her books out._

 _That same morning across town a young boy was getting ready to head to school._

 _The alarm had gone off at 6:40 in the morning for the young boy. "Shisui-chan please get up and get ready to go to school" called the lady of the house. "Of course auntie mikoto!" he yelled back while getting ready for school. "I wonder if I can see her again today." Shisui was smiling with happiness and could only feel excitement knowing he will get to see the pink haired girl that was in his class from yesterday._

 _Once he was ready he was off to school, finally making it in time he could feel a little nervous with wanting to sit next to girl he met yesterday. "She's different from all of the rest." he thought quietly. Once he was at school he walked into the building heading straight to class hoping that she was there, and that he could snatch the seat next to her._

" _Please be in class, I really want to get to know you better" was his last thought after entering his classroom. He scanned the entire classroom looking for the girl from yesterday. What he saw angered him to no end. "What is going on?" narrowing his eyes he could only guess to what is happening to the pink haired girl he met yesterday._

" _Leave me alone Ami!" cried sakura in tears from being pushed out of her seat and thrown to the ground from ami and her friends. "Shut up filth! You don't belong here or anywhere else you freak!" yelled ami. "Please! Just leave me alone!" sakura was hiding her face within her arms only whimpering and crying from the onslaught of the name calling. "Why do I deserve this?" sniffling from her seat on the floor wondering if there was some great entity who just hated her._

" _Get away from her!" yelled the shisui who just walked into the empty classroom not quite filled up with students yet." Shisui can only feel more anger from the ones who were harming the sweet innocent girl he met yesterday. "Shisui-kun!" Ami Shrieked from her spot near sakura who was still on the ground oblivious of the on goings surrounding her._

 _Shisui came up before them standing in front of the girl he met yesterday with pure rage upon his face. Sneering at the rest of girls, he turned around and crawled towards the girl he met. "Hey my name is shisui, I know we met yesterday. Can I ask you what your name is?" "It's Sakura, Namikaze Sakura." Sakura looked up towards shisui with puffy red eyes and tears that are still falling down her cheeks._

 _Shisui could only look at sakura with astonishment. His family knows the Namikaze well. "Well sakura do you want to be friends?" smiling a true smile towards the young girl who will steal his heart in the future to come. Nodding sakura could only smile gently with excitement for making another friend in her class, even if it was boy that was two years older than her. "Thank you shisui-kun, you won't be disappointed in our friendship." sakura thought last while shisui was talking about his night last night, as if they knew each forever._

End of flashbacks/dreamscape

Crying sakura could only cry and scream from her nightmare of memories she had just witnessed from watching the long forgotten memories of her childhood. Especially the day she started to have her first crush on a boy. That crush soon turned into falling in love with the boy with a serious but yet charming personality.

"How could I have forgotten this! How could I have forgotten him!" sakura screamed into her arms after waking up abruptly with a cold sweat from her moment with her dead mother and watching the memories comeback to her slowly. Sobbing and shaking, sakura had no idea what she should do.

"Will shi-kun realizes I am here?" Does he know what happened to me dead parents? Do I really want to know what happened to them?" Sakura sighed in thought starting to sit up in her bed calmly while wiping the rest of her tears. "I now understand why my sub conscious had shut off my memories. But why make me forget the one person who ever loved me for me, especially shi-kun.. The man that he had become over time we have been apart. Is he married? Dose he still love me like I still do him?"

"How could I have forgotten him?" calming herself down sakura finally was able to lie down after her thoughts have calmed down some. After ringing the bell to her hospital room and waiting on the nurse to come and check on her. "Will I see you again Shi-kun?" was sakura's last thoughts before sleep over came her for waiting so long

To be continued… DUN DUN… DUN! Until next time!

R&R PLEASE! Ja ne ~SakuraIceQueen~


	4. Chapter 4 - Love as old as time

Chapter 4 - Love as old as time

Well here is the next installment! Enjoy! Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Naruto characters, just my creative mind and story line. xD

After shisui left sakura at the hospital at early in the morning at 3 am; he needed to head to the station early at around 9am concerning his conversation on the phone with his uncle last night about a cold case needing to be re-opened. "Why does this cold case need to be re-opened? Bloody hell! I do not want to put my Tenshi in any more grievances on this matter. As this does concern sakura's dead parents; who have been dead for the last 13 years." He sighed in annoyance. Driving out of his condo parking lot at around 6 am, shisui can only think about why now of all the years this case should be re-opened.

Driving down to the station only took 20 minutes with the traffic. Once he parked in the stations parking lot and in his private stall only for him. Shisui quickly grabbed his coat and badge from the glove department of his car. He quickly got out and locked his car up in time to go get the door open with his badge. Once shisui was in he went straight up the elevator greeting anyone who was on shift including the front desk clerks. Walking straight to his office he checked over any missed calls and messages.

Opening his door shisui looked up from his phone only seeing his uncle talking with his cousin's best friend's father. "May I ask why?" raises his fine right eyebrow in slight annoyance, while taking a seat in front of his desk. "Shisui, you already met Minato Namikaze?" Fugaku could only wait for the outburst of rage coming from his nephew.

Watching carefully and keeping the confrontation to a minimum so no punches were thrown. Nodding his head yes without saying anything, shisui could only keep his hands into fists holding back his anger towards this man and his wife. Arms crossed and no emotion on his face, shisui can only pray he can just leave his office and go back to his sakura-chan.

"I'm sorry for any of this. But I'm the one whose asked to re-open my brother's murder case from 13 years ago." Minato asked calmly while in his seat next to the police chief showing regret in his voice." Shisui can only bite his tongue in hopes it will keep his rage in check.

"I see any true reasons why I should allow this?" talking in a very calm demeanor shisui can only stare at this excuse of a man. Minato can only stare at fugaku's nephew with slight fear and concern. "Why is he acting like this? I've never seen Fugaku's nephew be like this before" minato had thought while noticing shisui's phone was going off. "Buzz Buzz Buzz" Shisui noticed his phone was buzzing on top of his desk. Grabbing it he answered it with slight undertone of anger towards the poor nurse on the other end. "Police Chief Shisui Uchiha"

"Sir u-umm, the girl that was brought in has woken up from her coma" "What! When did she wake up" standing up quickly shisui was grabbing his coat from behind the chair he was sitting on. "Last night sir, she woke up last night after you left." "Shit" Shisui cursed under his breath while holding the phone between his shoulders and ear while putting on his coat. "I will be there in 20 minutes!" shisui hangs up his phone in a hurry. Turning around he could mutter one name that has been on his mind for that last 24 hours. "Uncle Sakura is wake" "go, I'll call your aunt and let her know. We will be there shortly after." Fugaku can only watch his nephew leave in the hurry that he was in, turning towards minato with a straight face.

"Minato are you sure you really want to meet your niece?" nodding his head, minato can only hope his niece would accept him and his family with open arms. Fugaku quickly called his wife explaining to her that sakura has woken up from her coma. After speaking with his wife Fugaku can only pray that no blood shed will be dropped at the hospital. Both men left to meet up with the rest of fugaku's family.

With shisui..

After 25 minutes and arriving at the hospital shisui can only pray sakura was all right and he can just take her home.. "Home" he thought with a smile upon his. Rushing into the hospital he ran up towards the front desk. "What room his Sakura in?" "Umm, are you here for the Jane doe?" the nurse asked with surprise written on her for seeing the handsome police chief in person.

"For the love a god! She is not a jane doe!" shisui slightly raised his voice at the nurse. He was getting more pissed off as time was getting wasted. "Sir u-umm I can take you to her?" replied the same scared nurse that was on the phone with him earlier. As the nurse was taking him to his precious angel, shisui can only feel like his world was about turn upside down. Nodding his head curtly, shisui followed the nurse towards sakura's room with an air of dominance and respect come off of him in waves.

Looking out of the window sakura was sitting up in her bed with so much pain and anger towards the family that was supposed to be her father's last relative. "I can't believe this crap, why in the hell would I even want to meet with the rest of my so 'called' family" she thought before the air in her lungs was taken out of her.

"Dear god! Sakura-chan! It's you!" cried a very emotional shizune hugging the air right out of her best friend. Sakura can only giggle at her best friend from childhood. "Yeah it's me, shi-shi." She replied while hugging her best girlfriend back. After calming down shizune finally pulled her mask of being doctor up.

"You missy, have a lot to explaining to do. But first I need to check up on you results" Giving her best friend a quick hug shizune left real quick to find sakura's results. Giggling to her self sakura can only hope her meeting with shisui-kun will be less awkward and less stressful. Sighing sakura can only feel her heart racing with every moment of seeing him in a new light since she came to japan in less than 24 hours.

"knock knock" "come in" sakura replied softly looking towards the door and seeing the nurse from last night check on her she didn't even notice shisui walking in behind the nurse with an air of calm and stiffness. Sakura looked over towards the window finally noticing her shi-kun's reflection in the mirror.

"He's still more handsome as before, more so now than when were children." Smiling softly towards shisui through the window, sakura can only guess what he was thinking. "Well miss; it seems you levels look all good. I'm going to let the doctor know of your health."

The nurse left rather quickly not even daring to look towards the chief of police in case he was about throw insults everywhere. Running out the room the nurse went in search of the head of the hospital letting her know about the women's condition and who was with the young pink haired women.

Sighing and running his hand threw his messy jet black hair; shisui can only plop in the chair next to sakura tensing up when he felt her small slim elegant hand slip into his entwining their hands together. Sakura gave her shi-kun a tight squeeze letting him know she remembers without saying a word to him.

Shisui could only stare at his love, with astonishment and surprise written on his face finally able to relax from not seeing or able to touch her within the last 13 years. "Finally, I have you back in my life and for good." thought the chief of police holding the hand of the one he loves. "Shi-kun..." sakura was looking down at their entwined hands wondering if this was all a dream and praying it wasn't hoping nothing has changed over time having a shy smile upon her face.

"Hm what is it Tenshi?" looking at sakura with so much gentleness he has ever shown to anyone in his life. "I really don't know what to do now. I remember everything now. I understand why my mind had shut everything off since that day. But, I don't know what to do?" sakura closes her eyes and tries too hold back the tears that start to fall from her eyes. Shisui was out of words, only thing he can do was sit next her and pull her into his arms hushing her with speaking sweet nothings into her ear getting her to calm down while holding her against his strong well-built six-pack body. Still in his clothes from the day before shisui can only keep her in his arms calmly her down the best way he knows how.

"Everything is going to be all right. I swear too you sakura-chan, on my life. I will make sure no one ever comes anywhere near you when I'm around." he said while kissing the top of head. Shisui can only curse lightly while holding onto is love. Nodding sakura can only wrap her slim elegant arms around shisui's waist resting her head above his beating heart. "Oh, how I have missed him so, so much." Closing her eyes feeling tired sakura slowly falls fast asleep in her loves strong arms.

Shisui being the gentlemen that he is, he slowly lies down with sakura still in his arms feeling the exhaustion slowly catch up to me from the last 13 years. Kissing her forehead gently shisui gets them in a more comfortable position with him lying on his back and having sakura lying on top of him. Sakura notices the shift changed but could care less. She starts to snuggle more comfortably while lying on top of his chest comfortably. Sighing shisui slowly starts to close his eyes not knowing his aunt was standing with her husband watching them fall asleep in each other's arms again.

"Oh Fugaku, look at them. There are still so adorable. Himeko and Arashi would be so proud of their daughter." mikoto replied with a very stress free attitude and tears of joy rolling down her face while watching her god daughter and nephew finally at peace. "That my dear is very true." He said while looking towards his best friend's twin brother not trusting him in the least. "Tomorrow will be a day to hold and remember" was fugaku's last thought tonight before leaving the two love birds in the hospital.

Well this is chapter 4. Done and done. Any questions so far for my ff, just pm me and I'll get back to when I can.

Ja ne! R&R my lovely readers! ~SakuraIceQueen~


End file.
